dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
J.R. Ewing
John Ross "J.R." Ewing, Jr. was the ruthless tycoon of Ewing Oil. History Early life J.R. was born in September 1935, to Jock and Miss Ellie Ewing. He has two younger brothers, Bobby Ewing and Gary Ewing (who fled to California before the series began), and a half-brother, Ray Krebbs, the illegitimate son of Jock. J.R. married to Miss Texas beauty queen Sue Ellen Shepard in 1970. Revival series J. R. returns in the 2012 revival of the series, which focuses on J. R.'s son John Ross Ewing III and Bobby's adopted son Christopher Ewing. To J. R.'s delight, John Ross has become a carbon copy of him, in that he is more focused on Ewing Oil, and is bent on money, power and greed. As the series begins J.R. has spent the last few years in a nursing home, suffering from chronic depression and not speaking despite visits from Bobby. Bobby visits and tells J.R. that all of their fights over Ewing Oil and Southfork changed him in ways he doesn't like and that he wants Christopher and John Ross to be a real family and not be like them always fighting. When John Ross eventually visits him on Bobby's suggestion, he says that Bobby plans to sell Southfork, J.R. finally rouses himself to help his son fight the attempts to block his drilling for oil on the ranch and tells John Ross that Bobby was always a fool. He reveals that he is working alongside Marta Del Sol, the daughter of an old friend of J.R.'s, who owns millions of acres of land. Marta is supposedly offering a partnership to Bobby but it's J.R. pulling the strings as when Bobby signs Southfork to Marta's conservatory, it'll really be going to J.R. John Ross is really working alongside Marta, with J.R. seeing them together but not seeming to mind. J.R. surprises everyone by showing up at a family gathering (acting much more invalid such as using a walker) and apologizing to Bobby and Sue Ellen for his actions of the past. He later goes to Mexico to see Marta's father but he knows nothing of any deal. He then introduces his daughter only she's not the woman J.R. knows as Marta. Realizing he's been fooled, J.R. tells Del Sol he's made a mistake and bites out that Marta should meet his son as "he's a chip off the old block." J.R. eventually succeeds in getting Southfork from Bobby and doesn't waste any time in beginning to drill for oil on Southfork. He also cuts John Ross out of the partnership. However, he does give his son power of attorney to run his business ventures. Death In the Dallas episode "Furious and the Fast" J. R. was talking to his son John Ross on his cellphone when someone walks behind him and shoots him twice. He was then buried next to Jock and Miss Ellie. Relationships Marriages J.R. was married to Miss Texas beauty queen Sue Ellen Shepard in 1970, and he had a large amount of extramarital affairs, which culminated in their divorce in 1981; then again from 1982-1988). He was extremely cruel to his nemesis, Cliff Barnes, who his wife had an affair with. He had a son with her, John Ross, who he chose as his favorite son. He had a third son with his second wife Cally Harper (1988-1991). Affairs Afton Cooper: Late 80s. His second son, named James Richard Beaumont, came from an affair in France, with Vanessa Beaumont. Gallery Jrewingwedding.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Ewings Category:Deceased characters